


Red Lion of Fate

by Galraboi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Red String of Fate, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galraboi/pseuds/Galraboi
Summary: In another universe where Keith was never able to make it to Earth, born in the Galra empire through a shady past involving the Blade of Marmora. Now named as Prince Sincline raised under the life of royalty is now met with a chance of fate. Freeing the Champion and soon being offered the opportunity to join the Paladins of Voltron.  Sincline now finds himself attached to Shiro by the strings of fate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just quick reminder Keith is named Sincline in this AU due to being raised by Zarkon as well having full Galra appearance.

“Lotor, even you have to admit the things Haggar wishes preform onto our Champion is far too much.”

The soft hesitant voice of the hybrid sighed out giving a worried frown to his older brother on the video screen. He didn’t know how this kept occurring but the experiments were always conducted on his ship, one moment he’s told to simply transport Quintessence and then next thing he knows is prisoners are frequently held on board. “It’s going to kill him.” Couldn’t help but feel his head ache, clawed hand touched over his own face to forehead making that dark violet hair brush through fingers.

“Oh dear Sincline, my precious younger brother… You are far too innocent to understand.” Lotor couldn’t help but snicker to himself adjusting in place crossing his legs.

“What’s to understand?”

“To be fair, you are only eighteen. It’ll take time for you to get that Galra bloodlust.” It tickled Lotor’s stomach to know Sincline had such a different view on things despite being raised by the same father. Perhaps it was because of how late in the empire’s reign he was born or some new method of teen rebellion; kindness?

“Think about it, if the Champion continues to be used like this; what would be the point of your gladiator fights?” Sincline gave a small grin knowing the best way to get his brother to understand if it involved a selfish reason. He knew all about Lotor’s adventures without Zarkon knowing his brawls in the arena and space travel.

“Mhh. You make a fair point but even then that wouldn’t matter to father.” Lotor’s Altean ear twitched at the reminder of his new obsession. He loved fighting in those gladiator brawls with the Champion, it’d be unfair on his part if Haggar continued to overpower the human.

“Can’t we do anything about it?” Sincline’s fuzzy Galra ears flicked forward hearing even the first prince understanding and possibly agreeing to protect the human.

“Not even you alone being _the favorite child_ would convince father to make Haggar stop.” Letting out a loud laugh soon to follow, “Now if you got father Voltron then perhaps with that charm of yours things would turn out different.”

“Don’t fill my mind with the impossible, brother.”

“I don’t know, even Zarkon can’t handle being gifted Voltron plus a begging look from those eyes of yours.” Lotor pointed at the screen to Sincline’s deep violet irises against those usual Galra yellow scleras.

Gifting Voltron to his father? That was nearly absurd as the story of Voltron itself his father constantly told the two about. It’s been ten thousand years yet Voltron remained hidden from their grasps.

“Well you already have the Red Lion, right?”

“Yes, we just found it hidden inside a shattered dying planet’s core. Good thing we got to it before a Weblum showed up.”

Looking over to the camera feed of the Red Lion remaining in the cargo hold as that blue shield prevented any of the drones or Galra from entering.

_-Purrrr-_

“Is it supposed to purr so loud?” Sincline berated the robotic beast, eyebrows furrowing from the constant buzzing in the back of his mind followed by an echo of the lion’s growl.

“Purr?! No of course not.” Lotor tilted his head in turn having his long flowing white hair sway, bewildered at how he could hear the Lion from the cargo bay all the way to the royal cabin. “Perhaps you are just hearing things.”

“Yeah… Maybe.” Looking over to the other cameras something caught all of his attention even Lotor could see a spark in the younger hybrid’s gaze.

“Thank you for chatting, big brother. Looks like there’s something I have to deal with.” Violet eyes locked onto the guards and doctors grabbing the Champion away from his cell with the other prisoners to begin experimenting once more. Without a second thought he stood up ending the call with Lotor, heels clanking against the floor and maroon royal cloak waving about with every step he took forward to the labs.

Sincline knew he could intervene for once and prevent having to watch from the side lines. He was a prince, prince of the empire. Even if he had to throw a few punches, the least he could do was prevent absolute torture.

After what felt like hours trying to get down to the medical bay his ears soon stood erect hearing violence already beginning. It was just another two hallway turns.

“Who are you?” The exhausted human quickly asked before soon being helped up by the disguised Galra.

“I am Ulaz. Now, come on!” Ulaz didn’t have any time to waste, he had to help save the future of the galaxy.

Once at the doorway, looking side to side he turned to look at the human and down to the robotic limb.

“Zarkon will know that I released you, so I must disappear.” His gruff voice admitted, “Buy if you survive, go to the coordinates in your arm,”

Letting out exhausted pants Sincline finally found himself behind both the rogue Galra and Champion. Thankfully he was able to hear the conversation beforehand and honestly surprised to see anyone other than himself knowing to save the human. Opening his mouth to give a proper quiet greeting in offering a hand to help the forbidden words were uttered by Ulaz.

“ _The Blade of Marmora is with you_.”

…

The Blade of Marmora.

Ever since the very day he was born into this universe those words were a curse. Zarkon constantly did everything in his power to remind Sincline what that organization meant to the empire. To his mother… He felt nothing but rage at that moment and out of instinct before even giving a proper greeting he charged at the Galra in front of the Champion pinning Ulaz against the wall. The sheer sudden force and action caused the Champion to fumble back with what little space there was and Ulaz only to give a widened stare.

“P-Prince Sincline..!” Ulaz gasped out feeling a tightened claw grasp around his neck and other grabbing at his hand. Deep down it was rather amusing to Ulaz seeing the short prince attempt to pin him all the while wrapping fingers around neck.

“How are you part of the Blade of Marmora!?” Sincline growled eyes locked onto the other Galra showing inner turmoil at just the mention of the rebellion. “You scum shouldn’t be alive anymore.”

“L-listen.. Please, my lord. I will tell you the knowledge you seek if you allow me to let the Champion go.” Ulaz gazed down at the short temper fused prince, he knew just what the boy meant. The bloodshed past of the Blade of Marmora revolving around just a simple child being born…

Letting out heavy wheezes from anger only to look down at the beautiful face of the Champions, those soft eyes widened with fear. For a moment he knew their eyes met. Letting his grip go from the larger Galra he backed up giving a hesitant bite onto his own lower lip.

“You’re lucky I’m actually here for the same reason.” Sincline turned his head away feeling unsure of how to present himself after that burst of anger.

“Why? Why are both of you helping me?” The Champion looked up to the two absolutely confused, just moments ago he was about to be tortured and amputated once again by the empire yet now here were two Galra attempting to save him. The prince in particular confused him. It wasn’t the white haired one he remembered back at the arena; instead it was the one he always knew the least about.

“As a fighter and a leader, you give hope.”  Ulaz gave a serious gaze offering a hand to assist up.

“Personally, I can’t stand what father has been allowing lately. Especially with you.” Sincline watched Ulaz’s motion and did the same offering his hand out to the human.

“Hurry, Earth needs you!” Ulaz’s gruff voice barked as him and Sincline helped the Champion up onto his feet. “We all do..”

Once getting the human to stand Ulaz stared down at the prince, knowing he would have to come back and admit the Blade’s sins of the past to such an innocent face.

“I’m going to activate the bomb to cover his escape.” He began to run off down the hall, “My prince, make sure he gets to a pod!”

Sincline unknowingly continued to hold onto the human’s arm in attempt to balance his weight properly. He could tell the human was already starting to show side effects of the medicine injected. There wasn’t much time left.

“This way.” Sincline sighed giving a glance at the human’s eyes more only to start walking forward.

“Th-Thank you.” He gave a shaken smile when noticing Sincline’s sharp eyes looking at him for a moment. He didn’t know how to express how thankful he was for the two Galra to save him, from his all this time held captive anyone would think of hatred for the entire race to form yet now he was at an impasse. Two kind Galra risking their lives and position to save him. Zarkon’s son in particular made him feel positive enough to smile.

“Whatever.” That alone made the prince quickly look away frowning as his lavender furred face blushed a light shade of magenta.

**_._ **  
**_._ **  
**_._ **

Once passing by some drones following a set pattern, the two began to limp on towards the pod across the way. Even with his Galra strength it took a bit to hold the Champion up from falling over, in attempt to fix his grip the human’s body instantly hit one jar of Quintessence from a cart full of them nearby. The single one fell over making a loud thud alerting all the drones in the area.

“Oh come on!” Sincline growled letting go of the Champion to give a powerful kick onto a drone running at the two thankfully in his royal armor allowing some sort of hard hit. Turning to make sure the escapee wasn’t hurt only to freeze in place as the human flipped the entire drone’s body mere inches away from Sincline’s face slamming it against the floor. The Galra’s bangs and mullet blew from the breeze formed by his strength, making Sincline’s heart skip a beat.

Then another drone charged at Shiro wrapping its metal arms around his upper body lifting his feet off the ground giving a strong grasp. Sincline began to swing back and give a punch at the robot’s head only for everyone in the entire room to get pushed a few feet by the sheer force of a huge explosion not far from them. When the drone let its grip go the human soon met a hard slam against the inner doorframe of the escape pod.

Quickly to avoid any burns Sincline had to use that gifted cloak from his father of his to hide behind the blast. Holding his breath the blast burned away at his protection forcing him to lose focus on the champion. Both their ears were buzzing from the earbud aching explosions, minds going hazy. Once the second wave of the blast began Sincline could fixate his eyes enough see the shuttle door slamming shut onto the drone’s body slicing it in half.

“Ha.. Guess goodbye is a bit too formal for this sort of thing.” Sincline grinned looking at the escape pod ejecting to safety in a blink of an eye. Before he could feel the sense of bittersweet for the first time the next wave of the blast hit. He had to get back into the narrow hallways away from the blast. Using his Galra strength he gave a fast dash to the hall.

With a loud thud he finally was out of the heated wave of explosion blast wobbling to sit up letting out a loud hack of smoke looking down to his cloak burned and holes throughout the fabric. Sincline couldn’t believe the adrenalin rushing throughout his body. He felt an excited smile cross his face, this was a smile of self-disbelief of what he had done. Thinking on his own to save someone.

“I’m sorry my Prince, the plan was not made for a third-party member.” Ulaz walked over to the fallen prince, offering his hand out once again.

“No kidding.” He continued to cough while getting up with Ulaz’s assistance. “Now you better answer my questions if you wish to escape without my father knowing what you’ve done.”

“…You’re the child, are you not?”

“Eighteen years ago the Blade of Marmora killed my mother to start the inner war between all us Galra.” Sincline’s once soft voice heated up to a serious stern tone. “One of their planned victims was me, not even a day old. If Zarkon had not saved me by destroying every last one of you, I would have been next.”

“That’s not-! Is that what Zarkon decided to make history of it?” Ulaz frowned seeing the small hybrid’s ears pin against his head as he spoke. “Have you ever considered our Emperor has lied to you?” He placed his hand onto Sincline’s shoulder giving some sort of proof he’s being sincere.  “We would never stoop so low to have a child killed for our cause.”

“Wh-“

“Now your father on the other hand, has slaughtered an entire era of Blade of Marmora members out of spite.” Ulaz was not going to let the name of his team be dragged in the mud to the one rooted so close to the truth.

“Spite?” His voice cracked for a moment, hearing these hard to swallow accusations about his father, the Galra who raised him.

“Your mother was the creator of our rebellion. She was the one who wanted to stop Zarkon and so he decided to end it all.”

“How do I not know you’re the one lying?”

“That is not something I can prove with just my words. If you wish to seek more knowledge, I recommend following the path of the Champion.”

“Why the champion? He’s just a human.”

“Because him and his friends will defend the entire universe.”

“The entire… Universe?” Sincline had considered the same thought in the past. The idea of his father no longer acting out this reign of destruction. “What could he do that incredible?”

“I’m certain you know of Voltron.”

-Grrrrowl-

The moment Ulaz said that Sincline could hear a reverberation of the Red Lion’s growl in the back of his mind. It was enough to make his whole body twitch in place.

“Now you’re just talking about the impossible.” Sincline frowned, beginning to walk forward past Ulaz.

“I have a feeling you will be proven wrong.”

“Before you get out of here and I come up with a lie, just tell me;” He sneered “Just how is the Blade of Marmora back?”

“You can’t kill an idea.”

….

“Hm. I guess not.” Sincline began to turn pointing at another escape pod in the burned rubble of the drones. “Get out of here then, I think we’re done here.”

“Thank you, my prince.”

“For your sake, you better hope the Champion made it to Earth safe with that plan of yours.”

* * *

 

“Sincline! What has happened?!” Zarkon’s terrifying voice echoed throughout the communication chamber, Sincline standing on the stand looking directly to his father having to think up an excuse for all that has gone down.

“I went down to check on the experiments conducted onto the Champion yet when I arrived he was gone and somehow caused the entire escape shuttle to explode.” Sincline frowned, showing his burned cloak to the Emperor. “I was lucky to get out unharmed.”

“Do you have any idea on how he could have done that?”

“Either there’s a traitor under our noses, the Champion is _that good_ or I suspect perhaps just incompetent soldiers.” Sincline gave a death glare to one of the humble guards working the controls.

“Mhh.. I will send Sendak to your coordinates right away, my dear son. He will protect you and the Red Lion.”

“Also, father?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think it’s the Blade of Marmora’s doing?”

“The thought did cross my mind, yes. I will have Haggar look into it, the last thing I want to consider is those traitorous scum anywhere near _you_.”

The way Zarkon spoke felt genuine to Sincline yet for all he knows it was a method to manipulate him if Ulaz is right.

“Thank you, father. Vrepit Sa.”

 “Vrepit Sa!”

* * *

 

Two days have passed since the events involving the Champion’s escape. It took no time at all for Commander Sendak to arrive onto his ship. The model solider of the entire empire, the goal every guard strives to become. Zarkon and Lotor would always brag about how loyal and perfect Sendak was despite all that Sincline never had an interest in him.

Ever since that day all Sincline could think about was that soft smile on the human despite being face to face to the Second Prince of the empire. That handsome face structure even with that horrible scar across his nose of course was given by Lotor. The thought constantly crossed his mind wanting to touch that scar to see how it feels and apologize for what his brother had done.

Sincline didn’t know why but he felt as though he wanted to know more about the human, to know what he’s like when not captive by his empire. How he acts normally. How he lives. _What he was destined to do._

“Prince Sincline, where do you think the Champion has gone?” Sendak broke the long silence snapping Sincline out from his daydreaming state. Leaning back on his throne while clawed fingers fidgeting with the new soft cloak around his shoulder the prince only gave a shrug.

“Where ever the universe takes him I imagine.” He sighed switching which leg crossed and scratching at his fluffy ears not nearly as large as Sendak’s. “You enjoyed the shows he had with L-.. Helmet Galra.” It was always awkward to talk about his brother’s free time hobbies around any ranking Galra, no one besides a few knew who the Helmet Galra was.

“You were never a fan of the shows, don’t you try to make a fanboy out of me.”

-RROARR-

The Red Lion’s roar sent a painful chill down Sincline’s entire spine setting his fur on ends and eyes widened. It was as though the Lion was calling for him like before but to a far more extreme. He could feel its golden eyes light up with anticipation for what was to come.

“I’m going to my cabin for some sleep, you take care of the ship.” Sincline ordered Sendak getting up from his throne not even giving it a second thought quickly rushing to the doorway. He was going to check out the Red Lion and see just what it was doing and why.

“Of course, Prince Sincline. Rest well.”

Dashing down the narrow hallways once again, practically living on this ship for so long made it easy to navigate down to the cargo bay. Even so he could tell which way to go thanks to the Lion’s energy guiding him ahead. Why was it only him?

“Attention, Galra ship. Do not fire. We’re surrendering our Lions.” A new voice broadcasted through the upper quarters of the ship, while it did make Sincline pause for a moment his mind quickly tracked back onto getting to the Red Lion. Sendak had that nonsense handled.

Minutes passed until Sincline finally had sight of the Red Lion, the giant beast taking majority of the space in his cargo bay. It let out a low purr with content once he stepped into the room. Walking on forward he finally understood why this whole time it was calling for him.

He remembered the stories of old his father would tell him and Lotor of the days he piloted the Black Lion with his allies. Each Paladin had a connection with their Lion, a bond that could even reach through different galaxies. Placing his lavender hand up to the blue barrier as all he could do was wonder, was he really the next in line to gain control over the Red Lion?

Before he could attempt he was interrupted in no time by a familiar face along with a new one.

“Back away from the Red Lion!” He ordered having the robotic hand glowing a bright purple magic. This was not part of the plan, not at all. The human didn’t know what to do, this wasn’t a simple drone or basic guard. That dark maroon armor was obviously a sign of importance along with Zarkon’s emblem that was ingrained into his human mind on the shoulder and chest of the Galra before him. His mind was buzzing, trying to remember something important yet his amnesia was preventing those memories to surface.  
  
“Shiro, should we fight this guy?” The small looking girl asked holding her own small weapon out aiming at Sincline while obviously trembling.

‘Shiro?’ This whole time Sincline never got to know the Champion’s real name, this whole time the name was a mystery. Finally he could put a name to that face. Shiro. This was odd. He looked eye to eye with Shiro yet the look back to him was different than before. It was as though he had no recollection of who he was.

Absolute disorientation.

“Don’t worry Pidge, you get the prisoners to the escape pods down the hall! I’ll deal with this.” Shiro swiped his hand pointing Pidge to go that direction all the while still glowing. He felt nervous to the point of trembling. Every little thing he did sent painful memories rushing back throughout his mind, fighting, this arm, the entire ship, everything. What happened for that entire year captive? He couldn’t remember. Why couldn’t he remember such important things? And who was this Galra before him?

“So your name’s Shiro? I expected more of a name reveal honestly, Champion.” Sincline’s ears flicked about, backing away from the red lion to get closer to Shiro. The mention of Champion caused him to flinch in place a bit once again, again with that term. First the terrified prisoners and now this Galra.

“And who are you?” Shiro kept his arm raised aiming at the Galra prince ready to attack at any indication of aggravation from the other. Considering how aggressive it was to get here, he couldn’t help but feel cautious.

“Prince Sincline of the Galra Empire.” His lip softly pouted, it wasn’t often he had to actually introduce himself and to the Champion of all people. It was odd. Formally introducing himself to someone he saved, it hurt a bit deep in his chest.

“Well I’m sorry Sincline but I’m going to need that Red Lion.” Shiro could feel his mind getting blocked from remembering something that just happened a few days ago but the front of his forehead ached at the thoughts.  Before Sincline could continue chatting the buff human charged at the Galra prince with his glowing fighting arm.

Shiro knew he had to stop wasting time trying to remember things, both Hunk and Lance were doing their best on the outside to stall the ship from realizing they were on the inside and Pidge helping to get the prisoners away. Despite how the three were thrown into an entirely new world, they did what was right no questions asked. It was time for him to do the same.

Sincline on the other hand didn’t want to fight the Champion. He knew what Shiro was already capable of, he’s been to every fight at the arena and saw even when drugged up the human could flip an entire drone. Thankfully Lotor had trained him quite well at dodging and if that’s the style he had to go with so be it. One hand slash from the right and a dash left, another one from above and down Sincline dodged cutting it close a few times.

Shiro threw a swipe above nearly slicing a hair off Sincline’s pretty head, just backing up constantly to the pattern. Both of the two were letting out heavy pants and sweat dripping down from the rapid movement trying to keep the same speed attacking. Sincline was starting to notice a similarity to how the Champion fought in the arena giving some idea on what he could do to not get hurt.  
  
“Why aren’t you fighting back?” Shiro heaved out an exhausted sigh noticing how far the two have gotten from the Red Lion. Not even a single punch or kick was thrown back at him. He noticed the Galra had a small grin across his face when dodging, was he confident in his dodging skills? Was he planning something? “What are you smiling about?” He finally stopped attacking, holding his hand steady at Sincline’s chin as he stopped as well arched back mid-ready to a backflip away from that attack.

“Why fight what I helped save?” Sincline remarked raising an eyebrow, “Do you really forget? It was only a few days ago!” His usual soft voice changed to an agitated serious tone he only uses when mad.

“Helped save me..?” Shiro paused hand slowly lowering itself from Sincline’s chin. This gave Shiro the chance to finally have a closer look at Sincline’s face. It was starting to bring back some memories, especially those violet irises.

It finally struck Shiro’s head much like the wall that he hit during the explosion that made him forget. Hazy vision of the pretty Galra face pinning another Galra against the wall with confusion and rage in his voice, soon a hand offering him up along with the same figure holding him while walking together.

“I’m sorry, I remember now… You and Ulaz-”

-ROOAR-

“Oh, will you stop that!” Sincline turned to shout back at the robotic Lion watching the two.

“Wait, has the Red Lion been connecting to you?” Shiro finally deactivated his purple glowing hand to turn as well to the robot.

“Yes. It’s been doing it ever since I found it.” Sincline rubbed at his pinned down ear from the loud roars only he could hear. “I think it wants me to be its Paladin.”

“This may sound crazy but what if you did? And join us?” Shiro’s soothing voice spoke looking down to the shorter Galra giving direct eye contact and gently placing his flesh and onto Sincline’s shoulder. It made him flinch at first, this was a type of physical contact he never really felt before; it was soft…

The constant lingering thought of what Ulaz said being true about his father, the constant reminder of how much Zarkon is willing to destroy to get what he wants. Is it possible to stop his father by being a part of Voltron? Would he be able to save the universe, including the empire? If that’s what it takes, he was willing to walk down this path laid out before him.

“Are you sure your allies will agree to this?”

“I’m sure I can convince them. Besides, it’ll give me a chance to finally thank you.” Shiro offered his hand out to shake in a sense of trust.

“Fine, I’ll go through with this.” Sincline looked down at the hand slightly confused but recalled how some Galra shake and did as such; hand grabbing around the human’s buff forearm in a strong grip as Shiro in slight surprise doing the best he could to mimic it.

That action somehow awakened the Red Lion, shield breaking down and with a mind of its own pounced down to both Shiro and Sincline injecting the two into its maw entrance. The arm of Voltron crashed through the cargo vacuum door out into space with ease as the now two Paladins were placed into the control seat inside.  
  
“Um, good kitty?” Sincline looked around bewildered settling into the inside of the control seat. This was all happening too fast to the Galra. He didn’t know what to take in first, being vored by a robot lion or the fact he might take the path of betrayal for the sake of an empires freedom. Shiro’s headset began to go off but soon the other paladins along with the castle were met with a video feed of both Sincline and Shiro inside the Red lion.

“I have obtained not only the Red Lion but also its paladin.” Shiro smiled placing his hand onto Sincline’s shoulder.

“Wait, isn’t that a Galra!?” The yellow paladin fumbled dodging a beam from the giant ship.

“Woah woah, is that even allowed?” The blue paladin pointed at the screen giving a dumb look of confusion.

“The Galra from the ship that held you and my family captive!?” Pidge growled.

“Shiro, I forbid this! There is no way we can trust a Galra, now of all times too!” The princess spoke with disgust in her tone.

All these faces were new to Sincline, he had no names to connect those faces to other than their lion’s color. He could feel his eyes swirl with confusion at all this he was having to take in, the only means of keeping him focused on piloting the lion was Shiro’s hand on his shoulder still.

“Listen. I understand all of your feelings but please believe me on this one. This is one of the Galra who saved me. Who the Lion has chosen as well.” Shiro’s leader voice was stern and direct yet soothing, a sense of security was with every word. The Red Lion let out a purr that all the other paladins could hear, giving her own sign of support on the chosen pilot.

“This is the first time in forever I actually feel my own path before me.” Sincline spoke up, “Before everything was told to me by only my father, making everything feel unreal and a possible ruse.” He looked to the side feeling anxiety crawl through his chest.  “I know it will take a lot for me to prove it to you, but please-”

He looked over to Shiro giving that same shaky smile the human gave to him before.

“Let me help form Voltron with you and save the universe.”


End file.
